Sueño Contigo
by HyugaStyle093
Summary: Neji no para de soñar con aquella persona, a la que siempre habia maltratado, y decide que es hora de ponerle fin a esto...no c si me habra quedado bien este summary pero, es una historia romanticona y beuh! mas que todo dedicada a los fans del NejiXHina


"Sueño Contigo"

Desperté, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Volvió a pasar, volví a soñar con ella, la que se me interponían tantos obstáculos para alcanzarla, aquella con la que nunca iba a poder realizar una vida. Soñé con mi prima Hinata Hyuga, con su infinita belleza, con sus lisos cabellos, con su hermosa voz y su exquisito olor.

No era la primera vez en la que en mi mente se proyectaban imágenes de ella compartiendo momentos conmigo, momentos que unos simples primos no podrían compartir; llevaba ya unos 3 años con sentimientos hacia ella, todo empezó con aquel examen chunin.

Con mi estupido "sentido común", pensaba que el Souke era el centro de todas mis desgracias, pensaba que Ella era el centro de todas mis desgracias.

La herí… Maldita sea!! Porque le hice tanto daño?, yo soy el culpable de que ella sienta todo ese rencor hacia mi, por tanto que diga que ya lo olvido, yo no, yo no puedo olvidar todo eso, todo el daño que le hice, fui un maldito imbecil. Gracias al Uzumaki, pude recapacitar y razonar que el Souke no tenia la culpa, que Ella no tenia la culpa.

Desde ese encuentro empecé a reconciliarme con el Souke, y a reconciliarme con Ella.

Nunca había compartido momentos tan agradables desde que era un niño, y ella le devolvió la alegría a mi vida, y ahí es cuando empezaron mis sueños, con ella, ya no soñaba con ninguna otra persona, solo con ella. Se apodero de mis pensamientos.

Recuerdo claramente cuando la separe de mi alma por siempre

FLASHBACK

(Meses después de la deserción de Sasuke)

-_Neji-niisan!! Neji-niisan!!... _

_Era una tarde de tormenta, y yo y mi impulso de entrenar me llevaron al bosque Hyuga, donde, con la tormenta, estaban cayendo truenos en el:_

_-Neji-niisan!! Neji-ni... _

_-Hinata-sama, que esta haciendo por aquí??, es peligroso._

_-Neji-niisan e... están cayendo muchos truenos... n...no quería que te lasti..._

_Ya sabiendo como por donde iba la razón de querer que la acompañase, le pregunte de _

_una sola vez_

_-Hinata, quien esta en la casa??_

_En sus mejillas apareció el rubor que la caracterizaba tanto. _

_-Nadie, Neji-niisan. T…t…tenia miedo…- dijo bajando la mirada viéndose los pies con un interés descomunal._

_Esa forma de ser que la caracteriza es la que hace que mi humor cambie en tiempo record, y que mi corazón lata con mucha rapidez, además que pierda el autocontrol._

_-Venga Hinata-sama, si sigue aquí afuera puede enfermar, no quiero que le pas…- me di cuenta de mi "error" y lo disfrace con una tos-...Hiashi-sama no quiere que le pase nada..._

_En ese momento Hinata me agarro la mano, es la primera vez que mis sentimientos se volvían tan locos por solo sentir su calida mano en la mía. _

_Tan tranquilo se sintió ese momento, en que voltee y vi su cara sonrojada viéndome directamente a los ojos, el impulso de besarla fue tan grande que si no hubiese ocurrido lo que paso a continuación, las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes. Un rayo cruzo el cielo directo a la rama del gran árbol que estaba encima de nosotros, primero vi las chispas y de pronto, horrorizado por la escena, vi como directamente la gran rama iba cayendo encima de su pequeño cuerpo, con la mayor agilidad posible, la agarre de la manga del kimono y la empuje lo mas lejos posible del lugar, di un salto, pero no alcanzo lo suficiente para escapar del duro golpe que la rama me propicio._

_-NEJI-NIISAN!!!!! _

_-Mierda._

_Me zafo de la rama, y veo a ella corriendo hacia mí con los ojos llorosos, lo veo borroso y es justo cuando pierdo la conciencia._

_Despierto por los sonoros rayos que caen, y ahí veo a mi prima atendiéndome la gran herida que me provoco la gran rama, hace unos momentos en el bosque._

_-Hinata-sama... se encuentra bien??_

_De un respingo voltea la mirada, y una sonrisa embellece su rostro_

_-Ne...Neji-niisan!!_

_De pronto, de un brinco salta a mis brazos, la sorpresa para mi se fue acumulando con la alegría, ya no me importo lo que ella o el mundo pensara, estaba enamorado de mi prima y no lo podía negar, le sujete la barbilla, y le alcé la vista , le di un beso en los labios, esperando una reacción inmediata, aunque sea una cachetada, bien merecido lo tenia por haber hecho tal cosa._

_Pero lo que hizo fue lo que me hizo reaccionar de una forma estupida. Me correspondió el beso. De yo haber sido otra persona, me hubiese quedado allí y que las cosas tomaran su rumbo debido; pero no, mi orgullo como siempre, me aleje rápidamente, ella abrió los ojos, conmocionada._

_-Que hiciste- le digo yo con frialdad en la voz_

_-Ne...Neji-niisan me beso... yo p...pensaba q...que debía co...corresponder el be...beso..._

_-Ese no fue un beso Hinata, fue solo un error..._

_He vuelto a mi frialdad, a alejarte con mis palabras que tanto te afectan._

_-Neji-niisan!!!, yo te quier..._

_-Hinata basta!!! - exclamo con fuerza - Deja de decir tonterías, somos primos, no te puedes dejar llevar por un momento de debilidad..._

_-E...e... Entonces por que me besaste??!!!!-grita con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Yo no podía contener mas la rabia que llevaba adentro¿Por qué la seguía lastimando de esa manera¿Que demonios me pasaba??¿no podía simplemente amarla como ella, el parecer, esperaba, y como yo sabia que la amaba??_

_...¿La amaba?? _

_Me encamine hacia la puerta:_

_-¿Por qué?!!_

_-...Porque... nada..._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ese fue el día en el que se apago para siempre la llama de la esperanza de mi felicidad.

Desde aquel día, nuestra relación pasó a ser solo formal, ella no me veía como a un amigo, y yo la veía desde la distancia, añorando su compañía, que alguna vez tuve, y

que más nunca la volvería a tener.

Ya no podía seguir con esto, tenia que verla, decirle que la amaba, que quería estar con ella toda mi vida, que era lo que mas me importaba y que había cometido un grandísimo error.

Salgo con la máxima velocidad que pueda conseguir sin hacer un solo ruido, directo a su habitación. Llego agitado, pero inmediatamente me controlo y entro.

Tan solo verla reposando en su cama, con tal serenidad en el rostro, hace que mi cuerpo pierda el control.

Me arrodillo al lado de su cama, la sujeto por los hombros y la beso...

Ella despierta por la conmoción del momento y se da cuenta de lo que hago, inmediatamente me da de lleno en el estomago, obligándome a retroceder.

La miro y veo que en sus ojos se desbordan unas lágrimas, antes de que me pueda explicar, me grita a modo de que solo yo pueda oírla

-¿¿QUE TE PASA, NEJI???!!!!

-Hinata-sama, yo… yo…

-Después de hacerme sentir tan mal, después de todo lo que me obligaste a sufrir al no corresponder lo que yo sentía, y ni siquiera explicarte, dejándome con las dudas que me volvían loca!! ahora vienes y lo vuelves a hacer???!!!!

-Hinata-sama, yo…

Cada vez su voz se iba apagando y las lágrimas no la dejaban continuar

-Que vas a hacer ahora, te iras y me volverás a dejar sol…

No podía seguir escuchándola, era otra Hinata, no la dulce que todos conocían, si no una dolida desde hace mucho tiempo, una con un fuerte rencor hacia mi, y que con sus palabras hacia que en lo profundo de mi corazón, se sintiera la estocada del frió acero de la tristeza

-Ya cállate!!!!!!!!!!, ya cállate…por favor

Sin darme cuenta, empecé a llorar como un niño; el dolor que sentía por escuchar esas palabras del ser que mas amaba me dejaba completamente abatido

-Por favor, ya… que acaso no me ves??? Estoy aquí tirado, no puedes ver todo el daño que me he hecho yo mismo???… y se que tu también… ya no nos podemos seguir haciendo tanto daño, todos los días que te veo, nos decimos palabras sin sentimiento en ellas, todo parece una farsa. No puedo seguir manteniendo esa distancia… trato de construir una protección en mi corazón para que ya no lo dañes, pero esta se cae cada vez que duermo…porque…sueño contigo…

…

(Neji) -Se que te falle de una manera horrible en el pasado, pero, te ruego, perdóname…Fui un estupido al no reconocer que me había enamorado de la única persona en esta familia que se preocupaba por mi, la que atendía mis heridas cuando sufría de algún daño, y estaba allí para escucharme si lo necesitaba.

T…Te…amo…Hinata

No había parado de llorar todavía cuando había dicho todo eso, necesitaba que me escuchara, que escuchara al verdadero yo. No tenia el valor para escuchar su veredicto final, ni de mirarle a los ojos, pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que hacerla reaccionar.

Lentamente subo la mirada y la veo, viéndome con sonrisas y miradas de alivio y alegría en su hermoso rostro, esas hermosas sonrisas que tanto me habían cautivado en el pasado.

A partir de ese momento supe que ya no tenía que soñar con ella, porque por primera vez, mis sueños se habían hecho realidad.


End file.
